Flagelo
Alegação O '''flagelo bacteriano' é irredutivelmente complexo, pois como partes não funcionais não podem ser preservadas pela seleção natural, esses sistemas só podem ser explicados pelo design inteligente.Behe, Michael J. 1996. "Darwin's Black Box", New York: The Free Press, pp. 59-73. Resposta Essa argumentação de Behe, bem como de todo o 'design inteligente, é baseada apenas na incredulidade pessoal, também chamado apelo à ignorância. Ao invés de provar a existência do designer, como a ciência normal tentaria fazer, eles tentam achar falhas na teoria da evolução, como se ao invalidar um, automaticamente valida o outro. De fato muitas das proteínas do flagelo bacteriano são similares entre si ou similares a proteínas com outras funções. Sua origem pode ser facilmente explicada como uma série de duplicações genéticas seguidas por modificação e/ou co-interação, procedendo gradualmente entre sistemas intermediários desde um flagelo simples até o flagelo final. Uma descrição da evolução do flagelo Um caminho plausível para a evolução do flagelo segue os seguintes passos básicos (tenha em mente que esse é um resumo, e que grandes interações seriam seguidas por longos períodos de otimização das funções): 1) Poros passivos gerais evoluem para poros mais específicos pela adição de proteínas. Transporte passivo é convertido a transporte ativo pela adição de ATPase à hidrólise de ATP da capacidade de exportação aprimorada. 2) O sistema de exportação tipo-III é convertido para um sistema de secreção tipo-III (T3SS) pela adição de membranas porosas protéicas (secretina e secretina chaperone) do sistema de secreção tipo-II. Eles eventualmente formam os anéis P e L, respectivamente, do flagelo moderno, completo. O sistema secretor moderno tipo-III forma uma estrutura muito parecida com a estrutura de mastro e anel do flagelo.Hueck, C. J. 1998. "Type III protein secretion systems in bacterial pathogens of animals and plants". Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews 62: 379-433.Blocker, Ariel, Kaoru Komoriya, and Shin-Ichi Aizawa. 2003. "Type III secretion systems and bacterial flagella: Insights into their function from structural similarities". Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA 100(6): 3027-3030. http://www.pnas.org/cgi/content/full/100/6/3027 3) O T3SS secreta diversas proteínas, uma das quais é a adesina (uma proteína que gruda a célula em outras células ou em um substrato). A polimerização dessa adesina forma um filamento primitivo, uma extensão que dá a célula uma melhor capacidade adesiva. Depois da evolução do filamento T3SS, ele se diversifica para várias outras tarefas especializadas, por duplicação e subfuncionalização. 4) Um sistema de bomba iônica com outra função na célula se torna associada com a base do sistema secretor da estrutura, convertendo o filamento em um primitivo protoflagelo. A função inicial do protoflagelo é uma melhor dispersão. Homólogos do motor de proteínas MotA e MotB são conhecidas e funcionam em diversos procariontes independentes do flagelo. 5) A ligação de uma proteína que transmite um sinal na base do sistema secretor regula a velocidade de rotação, dependendo da saúde metabólica da célula. Isso impõe um impulso na direção de regiões favoráveis e para longe de regiões de poucos nutrientes, como aqueles encontrados em habitats com superpopulação. É o começo da mobilidade químico-tática. 6) Vários outros melhoramentos continuam no recém formado flagelo. Todos os componentes são originados por duplicação e subfuncionalização da estrutura axial do filamento do flagelo primitivo. Essas proteínas acabam formando a família protéica axial. Flagelos "incompletos" na natureza O flagelo bacteriano nem mesmo é irredutivelmente complexo. Alguns flagelos bacterianos funcionam sem os anéis L e P. Em experimentos com várias bactérias, alguns componentes ( por exemplo, FliH, FliD, e o domínio muramidase do FlgJ), são importantes mas não essenciais.Matzke, N. J. 2003. "Evolution in (brownian) space: a model for the origin of the bacterial flagellum". http://www.talkdesign.org/faqs/flagellum.html or http://www.talkreason.org/articles/flag.pdf (ver também 'Background to "Evolution in (Brownian) space", http://www.talkdesign.org/faqs/flagellum_background.html or http://www.talkreason.org/articles/flagback.cfm) Um terço dos 497 aminoácidos dos flagelos foram cortados sem prejudicar sua função.Kuwajima, G. 1988. "Construction of a minimum-size functional flagellin of Escherichia coli". Journal of Bacteriology 170: 3305-3309. Mais ainda, muitas bactérias tem proteínas adicionais que são necessário para o seu próprio flagelo, mas não no bem estudado flagelo “padrão” E. coli. Diferentes bactérias tem números diferentes de proteínas nos flagelos (no Helicobacter pylori, por exemplo, apenas 33 proteínas são necessárias para produzir um flagelo funcional), então o exemplo favorito de Behe para complexidade irredutível parece mais mostrar uma grande variedade numérica de partes necessárias.Ussery, David. 1999. "A biochemist's response to 'The biochemical challenge to evolution'". Bios 70: 40-45. http://www.cbs.dtu.dk/staff/dave/Behe.html Cílios eucarióticos são feitos de mais de 200 proteínas distintas, mas até aqui a irredutibilidade é ilusória. Behe implica e Denton alega explicitamente que tubulares 9+2 comuns da estrutura dos cílios não podem ser simplificados.Behe, Michael J. 1996. "Darwin's Black Box", New York: The Free Press, pp. 59-73.Denton, M. 1986. Evolution: A Theory in Crisis. Bethesda, MD: Adler & Adler. No entando, cílios 3+0, faltando muitos microtúbulos e também outras estruturas, existem e são conhecidos.Miller, K. 2003. Answering the biochemical argument from design. in: Manson, N. (Ed.), God and design: the teleological argument and modern science, Routledge, London, pp. 292-307. http://www.millerandlevine.com/km/evol/design1/article.html Miller, K. 2004. The flagellum unspun. In Debating Design: from Darwin to DNA, 81-97, eds. Dembski, W., and M. Ruse, New York: Cambridge University Press. http://www.millerandlevine.com/km/evol/design2/article.html Ussery, D. 1999. (see below) Outro exemplo de como o flagelo não é irredutivelmente complexo pode ser encontrado na bactéria Yersinia pestis, responsável pela transmissão da peste bubônica. O flagelo dessa bactéria não roda, portanto não é usado como motor. Porém é usado como agulha para infectar o hospedeiro. Na estrutura do Y. pestis, apesar de extremamente similar, faltam muitas proteínas que estão presentes no flagelo E. coli, porém ainda assim ela é plenamente funcional. E por isso a idéia de complexidade irredutível é falha. Ela supõe que as estruturas sempre foram fixas, imutáveis, surgidas completas e miraculosamente, porém a evolução prevê exatamente o contrário, mudanças constantes, o tempo todo, produzindo o complexo, mas não necessariamente apenas na direção do mais complexo. Leitura adicional * [http://www.talkorigins.org/faqs/behe.html Irreducible Complexity and Michael Behe - Do Biochemical Machines Show Intelligent Design?] - '''The TalkOrigens Archives * H. Allen Orr; [http://new.bostonreview.net/BR21.6/orr.html Darwin v. Intelligent Design (Again)] - bostonreview.net